


A Wish's Obsession

by misofirebird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misofirebird/pseuds/misofirebird
Summary: Sometimes there's just things you shouldn't wish for...
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed
Kudos: 6





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. I thought I might try something different. This was born more out of my infatuation for a certain someone who's getting letting big in the acting world. And thanks to another fanfic author, I finally have the guts to post it. Questions, comments or concerns? I got a Tumblr! Or just comment below! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Your heart thumps. The hot, aching feeling of pleasure grips your abdomen. Your sure that your jaw is unhinged at the sight. Certain that you’re looking like an idiot deep on love, but couldn’t care. Of course, who wouldn’t when staring at the man of their dreams… on a t.v. screen.

It was late at night, and you decided that sleep was for the weak whilst putting on a movie that a friend had recommended. Seemingly interested because of an original premise, but mostly because your new celebrity crush was supposed to be starring in it. Good lord was it worth it. The man had range. Even when sweaty most of the film and missing an arm, he didn’t fail to fuel the age-old desire of sex. You were melting from the made-up southern drawl alone. How did he know this is what women wanted to see? The actor, Pedro Pascal, could show up at your door with that messy bedhead look half confused, and you’d still want to beg him to fuck you right at the threshold no questions asked. Imagining those strong arms embracing you against his chiseled, well worked chest. And his husky, bedroom voice he worked in his character, just above a whisper in your ear. Telling you all the dirty things he’d do to you before nipping the top of your ear with his teeth. The thought of his sturdy thighs straddling your shivering waist. Though there was one problem: You were a virgin.

As much as those fantasies pleased you, the reality was, that you had never been with a man before. The idea was that you’d want to save yourself for the ultimate Mr. Right; though it wasn’t always that way. You had an uneventful childhood and decided to focus on school and work, rather than acquire the attention of a relationship. It stemmed mostly from watching what happened to your family members, and their numerous failed attempts and consequences before getting it right. They’re much happier now with husbands who treated them right, but you decided the pain to get there was too much for you. Well, before anyway. Now your hormones are telling you a different story.

But even with biology tormenting you, the way you lived and the number of options available were very slim. Working at a hospital on a unit that wasn’t a stranger to death didn’t really yield the opportunity for many social pleasantries. Sure, there were patients who didn’t hesitate to tell you how beautiful you are, or straight up asked for your number, but did you really want to be courted just because of your looks? Yeah, yeah, it does play a role, but the personalities of some of these guys made you feel like a piece of meat. You wanted a man who wouldn’t be in a gurney because he doesn’t have recklessly, uncontrolled type II diabetes, or drank himself into a stupor like a fucking moron. And while you did put in attractiveness as a desirable trait, you wanted somebody who could hold a conversation with for hours and never check your phone for the time. Someone who could accidently brush against your skin and not feel like it made you uncomfortable. It had to be someone who unknowingly checked the list off of ‘What I want in a man’ list. It was archaic, but there have been stories of success in the past with people who used those kinds of methods. But for now, all you could do to please yourself was oogle at that hunk of a man late at night with so, so many sexual scenarios. Wishing deeply in your heart that the actor, who doesn’t even know you exist, could steal you away from the endless rut of your mundane life and take you to a secluded mansion. Somewhere, where he could take you in every position, using every possible sex fantasy known to man.

When the movie was finally over, you decided to give in, and flop on your bed to retire. Half moping about being a dull girl with no backbone for action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the night sky shown the generously sprinkled stars without so much as a speck of cloud cover. Clear enough to see a golden streak of light shoot down from the celestial heavens and crash to the ground. Cratering the earth near a lone highway in the middle of nowhere. After the sound of heavy impact, there was silence.

In the center of the crash site half buried by crushed rubble, lay a nude figure. Unmoving at first with their face looking like they were slumbered peacefully. Then, oh so slowly, their eyes began flutter open. Their vision coming into focus against the darkness. It took them some time for their mind to clear away the mental fog and realize the situation. To understand an empty feeling plaguing their chest. They didn’t like how much it already gnawed at them; biting at them unsatisfied. The growing desire to fulfill it was what made them finally sit up. Just in time for a lone car pass by and notice the naked stranger.

It stopped a few feet past the crater, and the driver side opened and a young woman looking quite astonished cautiously poked her head out. It almost felt like a dream to her as she slowly exited the car.

“O-Oh… uh… are you alright?!”

All the color had flushed up to her face as she neared the figure. Her breath was nearly choked up in her throat, as her now very attached gaze laid upon an a rather attractive-looking man. He almost looked familiar. 

“Here!...I…this is all I have for now,”

He looked back at her before forcing himself on his feet. The aching in his chest had spread down south as he examined the woman taking off her jacket. Standing there while she came to him and offered the article of clothing. This man who shared a similar face with someone she had thought she’d come across before, awkwardly took it to tie around his waist with. An action that caught the obvious stare of the poor girl. She looked like she was about ready to faint. But despite what the woman thought was a universal level stroke of luck, she couldn’t in good conscious keep him and nurse him back to his senses like in the movies. Somebody’s gonna be looking for him if they hadn’t started already. Going to the hospital would be for the best; maybe he would remember her and slip his number.

“Um, my car's right over there…we can go to the hospital. They can call your family for you,”

Now that he had been more awake, there were things that became clearer to him. One thing sticking out was while he looked exactly like _him_ , he understood that he came from a different existence altogether. Alive because of…

His mind was drawing a blank. Well, there were only fragments of memory. Particularity one of another girl laying in her bed half curled up in a ball. She wasn’t sad, but her heart had been full of longing…longing for him. That aside and the burning need to utter her name, he knew next to nothing about this girl. He didn’t even know what she sounded like, but he was sure she wouldn’t disappoint him. However, the same couldn’t be said for himself, as he had nothing but a jacket tied around his waist.

“Sir? W-we should go. It’s really late and um… I’m sure there are people worried about you…including me,”

He focused back on the woman who had started to reach out for his hand, but drew back in fear of being too close inside his personal space. She was adorably naïve the way she talked to him; but there was no way he could mistake that tone of infatuation for something else.

He didn’t acknowledge the statement, but rather walked towards the car in compliance. Making the poor girl feel sad about it.

When the strange man got close enough, he took it upon himself to open the passenger side and sat down wordlessly. The woman had done the same; climbing into her seat to close the door. Fumbling her keys to put in the ignition. That’s when a hand gripped her jaw and forced her head to turn.

“Open your mouth,”

The driver was disbelief. One minute he was stone cold, and the next, his rough hand was holding her jaw hostage.

Oh, but the way he ordered her to…his gruff tone made her wet already. Realistically, she should be terrified, but fuck it all if the blood rushing to her head didn’t disagree. His touch was hot and tingled against her skin. Had he been waiting until they were in the secrecy of her car? She could-

“Now,”

His voice cut into her mind to echo into her skull. She felt like it would kill her if she tried resisting him.

So without protest, her lips slowly opened while shaking slightly.

He observed her response with fascination. This woman, who just met him not even ten minutes ago, was more than willing to let him handle her however he wanted; and he liked that. Getting to his mystery girl might not be so difficult after all. First though, he decided to experiment a little.

He pulled the woman’s head towards him in a wild kiss that without a doubt, stole a breath of air from her lungs. She was certainly seeing stars and almost let her top half lean against him. But before that could happen, he pulled apart just as quickly to purposely quash the expectations. While she tasted good, the feeling of satisfaction was fleeting much to his annoyance. A simple kiss wasn’t much of a gauge of how satiated he could be, but the fact that he could interrupt himself and not be angry about it was troubling. The girl on the other hand:

“No please! Don’t stop!” She cried out. Her hands already pulling at his arm to bring him close again. Her breathing was heavy with desperation and her eyes looked glossed over in lust. The woman’s reaction had at least yielded interesting results. However, he halted her advances by letting go and spacing himself further. Causing her to whine louder from the loss of touch. He simply watched unconcerned as she suddenly clutched her stomach from the pain of her growing arousal. Her seat getting wet from her sweat and slick. The darling looked like she was about to explode. That being said, the he wasn’t immune to the sounds of a woman in heat. This time, he sweetly used a finger to tuck underneath the woman’s chin and force her head up. His now nearly calm, smiling demeanor greatly contrasted her distraught, tear-stricken face.

“Get on my cock,”

There was the heavy pause as the command took her a full minute to process. Her cunt throbbed like crazy, leaking out more of her juices upon glancing down and seeing him fully erect. She had no power to refuse him.

It felt like a dream when she hurriedly peeled off the sweaty garments, nearly falling over to reach him and nervously positioned her dripping hips over his. He was so big, and she had to try easing herself onto him without taking forever. Although that’s what the initial idea was. Instead, he suddenly gripped her waist harshly, before pulling her down all the way to bottom her out.

The reaction is what anyone would expect.

The driver who simply wanted to do a good deed and help a seemingly harmless man, ended up curling against his chest. Sweating against his heated body and leaking her slick all over his hard, twitching cock. She couldn’t contain her moans of pain and pleasure of just sitting on him. Of course, the walls of her cunt clenched around him caused a deep moan to rumble from his chest.

She wasn’t what he wanted, but she’ll have to do for now. He kept his hold on her hips and started to move them in synch with his thrusts. The woman who was being used as nothing more than a plaything, couldn’t do much beyond finding some meager grip on him and struggle to breathe. Between the shock of his cock fully sheathing itself inside her and heavy expulsion of air that formed loud pants, it was a miracle that she was able to gulp in oxygen.

Watching his victim thrown into a state of madness wrung some amusement from him, so he tormented her further by seizing the back of her hair and forced her to stare at him. Looking especially cruel. Meanwhile, the woman could only let out a small whimper with a half-lidded gaze.

“What a slut. You’d just fuck anyone you come across, wouldn’t you?” He taunted with his lips inches away from hers. She would’ve kissed them, if he didn’t pull away like the horrible tease he was.

“Of course you would. But I’m reasonable. You keep being useful, and I’ll give you what you want,”

This time, he pushes her head forward and slotted his mouth against hers. His thrusts were becoming more urgent and uncontrolled. His breath hitched as he felt the pent-up frustration of his release near. He imagined just for a moment, that his cock was comfortably buried in _her_ cunt. That it was _her hands_ trying to desperately hold onto his sweaty body for dear life. _Her_ mewls of pleasure filling his ears. Soft, warm lips kissing tenderly down his neck. And those heavenly legs wrapped around his torso...he thought of it all. It was a pleasant simply thinking about it; even if he never saw this girl in the flesh. That would change soon enough.

After a final thrust, he pushed back inside and flooded her with his seed. He couldn’t help but groan out her name; something that was very discernable in the heat of sex. However, the woman who had been too wrapped up in the deluded passion, was entirely focused on agonizing over the feeling of release. Coating him with fresh, glistening slick.

When they both finally slowed down, he had to take a long minute to collect himself. But when he did, that feeling of lingering afterglow he was supposed to have, somehow dissipated faster than expected. In fact, it’s as though he felt emptier! What was more of a slap to his face, was the woman still seated on him; feeling content! Her shut sight looked peaceful while trying to lay against him. Something that he despised.

Not wanting to suffer alone, he coldly pushed her off him. Shoving her back into the driver’s seat; pulling the her out of bliss. The harsh rejection certainly made the girl heartbroken and sad. That said, a pair of car keys were suddenly tossed in her messy lap.

“Drive. I need clothes,”

* * *

Going to work could be a chore some days. You loved your job; if not for taking care of people other than yourself for a change, then mostly for your co-workers. Not all of them were chatty, but there was a mutual sense of companionship that never made you dread coming on shift. Sadly, it would still be one of those days where getting out of bed got difficult.

You dragged yourself to the bathroom to clean up. A task that normally took less time when you were off, but added on an extra ten minutes. Mostly because performing manual labor for twelve hours didn’t feel as appealing like usual today. After finishing up and eating, everything else was smooth sailing.

Thankfully, you made the wise choice of living with roommates who happened to live in a house extremely close by your job. Hearing stories of being stuck in traffic on the way to work made you snicker to yourself about the good fortune. In fact, there were many things that were close by your house. And while the convenience was enjoyable, then downside was the fact you lived in a place where owning a home is more difficult than winning the lottery...which you still haven’t won yet...if you bothered playing. But there weren’t any gripes or complaints you had about your life that wasn’t serious. You felt like if you _really_ put in the effort, you could make yourself more comfortable.

So after getting into work, clocking in and powering through until lunch, you were able to finally sit down and wind down some. Shoveling food down your throat and mindlessly looking at random videos. Half thinking about what you’d do when you got home.

“Just another movie, I guess…”

Another quiet night was all you could muster up for the week…again. The lack of motivation could astound you, if you tried mustering the audacity to care at the moment. That was reserved for the bouts of depression when reflecting on your still young life.

Just then, the door to the break room squeaked open, and a friendly face popped on through to grab some coffee. Immediately, your face pulled up from your phone.

“Hey,”

“What’s up?”

Your co-worker just shy of a year coming onto the unit took a sip before commenting.

“Well, the guy in room twenty-two still thinks we’re trying to kill him,”

“They don’t pay us enough to do that,”

“Maybe you should tell him that,”

You let out a chuckle.

“I would, but the thing is: I’m kinda lazy right now, and my break’s not done for another ten minutes,”

He playfully shook his head as if you were a bad influence.

Matthew, or Matt, had taken the same job position as you, because he wanted to make his way up, unlike you who liked a comfortable routine. That boyish smile and friendly nature is what kept you using a sweeter octave in your tone while always giving your full attention on him. The best part about him was having the relatability of talking constantly about a lot of things. Mostly comics and shows, but he never made a conversation awkward.

Once upon a time, you considered trying to…well attempted to…you thought about asking him out in the many scenarios of your fantasies. However, the biggest roadblock of pursuing that level of relationship would risk rejection and the rest of your days feeling weird at work. So you said nothing and forced yourself to just be content with his presence. He was focusing on school anyway.

“You shake your head, but know the awesome power of a thirty minute lunch. You can’t just give something like that up,”

“Uh-huh,”

“Aww, come on Matt. When you too finally get tired and _enjoy_ your full thirty for once, you’ll be singing a different tune,”

You managed to pry a small laugh from him this time; a victory you would cherish.

He took a few more sips of his coffee and checked the wall clock.

“Alright, back to the grind. Let me know when you’re done, will you? Eventually I’m gonna get tired of flipping patients,”

“Right, right,” you replied with a coy smile; as if you had dubious intentions. Complete with a palm resting against your face. He returned a friendlier one, gave a short wave and left the room to go back on the floor.

When you were by yourself again, that smile dropped, and you turned your attention back on your phone.

“Maybe I should watch that music video again,”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I didn't think I'd be posting a chapter anytime soon, but here we are! I have a tumblr if you wanted to come see.
> 
> https://misofirebird.tumblr.com/

**_A_ ** **_Mo_** ** _nth_ ** **_L_** ** _ater…_ **

Spanish was a romantic language just as much as French was; didn’t anybody know what novellas were? And yet the latter was universally touted constantly. Yes, you had to acknowledge that it did one hell of a job showing how it made girls swoon with its pronunciations, but maybe if the former had taken a few pages outta the same playbook, the situation might’ve been different. A very evident example was watching your celebrity crush read an excerpt from Romeo and Juliet. It came up one day in your recommendations, and you were curious enough to watch. Now it was saved to your favorites. Watching it in the middle of the night while everything else was silent had been a new pastime. The way those r's rolled off his tongue; dam if didn’t make your mouth water. He wasn’t even dressed up or anything like that! Maybe you should take some Spanish classes again. Actually focus and not fall asleep in the middle of it and fail like last time. Oh the things that man could make you do. 

After about a third time listening, you glanced at the time on your phone and realized that getting some sleep a few hours before work would be the smart thing to do. It was gonna be hard though, because all that Spanish excerpt reciting had made your heart beat so fervently and the ache in your abdomen worse. So you put the phone on your window sill and pull the blankets over you; burying your face in the pillow in an attempt to smother yourself to sleep. Unfortunately, it did little to ease anything. All that pressure only made it worse. 

In the end, you managed to get a few of hours in, but not enough to where you wouldn’t need caffeine coursing through your veins when the alarm went off. The last two times were like this, and you hoped that sleep would be a bigger priority next time…like the last time. 

You got to work early enough to start up the coffee pot and help yourself to a small cup. You didn’t drink it often enough like the rest, so having too much would make your speech sound like words in a paragraph with no spaces. Though unfortunately you’d have to get by with that baggy-eyed, tired look the whole shift. At least you weren’t the only one. 

Several hours into the shift were extremely busy as you ran around the unit. If you weren’t re-stocking linen, you set up charts for new admits. The phone kept ringing off the hook as you were _ju_ _uuuu_ _st_ able to answer it in time to transfer out calls. While you didn’t have the greatest conversations over the phone, the sweet, polite voice you put on was something you took pride in. You just adored sounding like a late night smooth jazz radio host on the line. 

You were still listening when someone had come up to the nurse's station. You had been half paying attention since there was someone yapping on the other end of the phone. 

“Just a moment, sir,” you said with a finger held up before darting your eyes back to the logbook. Using that same finger to point back down a list of names. Tapping on one of them as you found it. 

“Oh yes. They’re here still. Feel free to stop bye anytime…uh-huh. Yes ma'am. Take care; bye,” 

You looked up to pay attention- **WHATTHE** **FUCKING** **SHIT**?!?!?!?!?!? 

The phone you were supposed to hang up slipped from your hand and smacked against the desk. If your eyes got any wider, you were certain they would pop outta your skull. Your mouth was stuck in this tight line that nearly made your mouth pucker. Immediately, you’ve now just regretted every single action in the last ten seconds; breathing included. 

“Sorry, I was hoping you could help me find someone. I couldn’t get a straight answer from anyone this morning,” said Pedro Pascal…casually leaning on your desk…like this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! 

Blinking several times to at least keep your sight from going dry (and to make sure your hallucinations hadn’t taken over your brain) did indeed confirm your fantasy heartthrob was here in the flesh. He had grown his hair out into those thick, dark and wavy locks you liked so much. It was tempting just to reach out and run a hand through it. 

And like you thought it would, his black dress suit and mustard-colored turtle-neck had matched the elegant style of his hair. All he had to do was give you that smoldering look, and you would’ve been **DONE**. 

But like most of the people he said he interacted with this morning, you’d gone stiff like a board; reasonably confused. Every fiber of your being didn’t even think about moving out of fear from doing something incredibly stupid. Although, you had already expelled all the air in your lungs; causing you a lot of pain. So of course you acted naturally by dramatically sucking in oxygen like an idiot. Then gripped the logbook and held it to your chest like a security blanket. Forcing your limbs to do something other than staying in place. 

“RIGHT! * **AHEM** * Right…um, name and birthday?” 

“Yeah, its-“ 

He told you the name and birth date of a friend he was hoping to visit. You looked down at your bosom at the logbook to go through it. Inside your ribcage, every beat of your heart sounded like a huge drum. All the blood rushing around your body at breakneck speeds would’ve made anyone faint; But you were gonna find that name first before doing any sort of wild collapsing! 

Unfortunately for him (you), the name of the person he wanted to visit wasn’t in there. Your eyes immediately went to the computer with shaky fingers at the keyboard. The whole time you kept telling yourself he was only a human, and not some sort of superior being deciding to grace the commoners just because he felt like it. Just an…unnaturally hot…incredibly talented…human. But there was also this dread gripping you about failing to meet his request. It wasn’t like minor disappointment you would feel if you weren’t able to direct someone properly, this would be like failing at your CAREER! Screwing up was not an option! 

But anyway, the person he asked about wasn’t in the records here, or the hospitals associated with yours. FAN FUCKING TASIC. 

With a tight mouth, your whole head slowly looked back up at him; seeing his form still leaning calmly against the desk. Just say it and get the chopping block over with! 

“I-I-I'm sorry…I can’t seem to find your friend. Maybe if…maybe you should…I think it would be a good idea to…talk with family members to find out where he’s at,” 

He focused on your answer, and furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, as if he tried to contemplate that as a viable option. Then his expression perked up in like he had a moment of an epiphany. His expressions in the meantime, were eating away at you on the inside. 

“That’s too bad, but I think I’ll try that,” he said while backing away from the desk. “Thanks for letting me know. Take care,” he finished with a carefree wave and walked towards the exit doors of the unit. Making it seem like this was a normal, everyday thing. 

You shifted your leg slightly on the other hand. Disgusted with yourself on how wet you were just from interacting with him. You needed to retreat into the bathroom to calm down and clean up. Although that first part would be pretty impossible. You were afraid that being this horny at work would mess up your routi- 

“Oh, sorry! I just wanted to say thanks again for trying. People were freezing up on me, so I just had to move on before I caused any trouble,” 

Before you could make a beeline to the restroom, you only took a couple of steps when that dam dream of an actor had suddenly returned to corner you by the nearest wall. Without the safety of the desk give the both of you much needed space, you could now smell the hint of musky cologne wafting off him. As if you hadn’t had height problems, having him tower over you like that didn’t do any favors. The situation of your position reminded you of the nineteen-fifties, where the shy teenage girl had gotten a visit from the jock by the lockers. 

But you were both adults. You didn’t have to make a big deal out of it. 

“Um…no problem,” you manage to squeak out, barely able to make your voice loud enough to hear. It was too late to save your panties now. 

He had ran his hand through those beautiful locks and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. Like he was contemplating something. 

“Listen, I normally don’t do this, at all, but you wouldn’t mind if we go get a cup of coffee, would you? I kinda feel bad for throwing you off guard like that. You’d be doing me a favor by easing my conscious,” 

“Hm?” 

What…the absolute **FUCK**?! 

“Coffee. There’s this go-to spot I like. It’s pretty great. You wouldn’t mind, right?” 

… 

Okay, this has got to be a dream. There's no way IN HELL _the_ Pedro Pascal, the same one who you dreamed about on a daily basis, would be here IN PERSON and ask you to go for COFFEE! No way! 

“Y-you’re serious?” 

“Yeah! You like coffee though, right?” 

The intense pounding in your chest refused to quit. Your mouth felt dry no matter how much you tried making saliva. If that wall hadn’t been holding you up, there wouldn’t be any question of you falling back to accidentally crack your head. How could you say no to him?! This was like finding a magic lamp and getting **FOUR** wishes! But… 

“You…I would really like to go. I’m really flattered…but…I don’t think it would be appropriate,” 

You had to look down to keep the words going. Not knowing what the man’s expression was like right now. 

“I’m on-duty right now…it’s…I don’t like being unprofessional. So…I can’t. I hope you understand,” 

There was way too much silence in those few seconds. You didn’t want to, but somehow, you mustered up enough courage to raise your head. You felt like keeling over to save face. Much to your surprise, he didn’t look all that broken up. 

“Oh okay. I’ll see ya later then,” 

He spaced himself from you, gave you another little wave and stuck his hands in his pockets before actually leaving. Your eyes followed him just to make sure he wouldn’t scare you again. And when he was truly gone, you escaped to the bathroom. Putting yourself back together while simultaneously banging your head against the wall. 

Oh great job! Glad you have enough dignity to reject an offer from PEDRO PASCAL. You sure did a fine job of cementing your future as a lonely cat lady! DAM IT! DAM IT! **DAM** **IT**! 

After experiencing the most regret you’ve ever had in your life, you get back to work. Shutting out the mistake by piling on tasks. Some that were more cosmetic by the end since you were getting desperate. When the time eventually came to clock out, your heart hurt a little less. At least he was nice about it, and at the very least, you could soak all your worries away in the tub with candles. 

As usual, when your badge clocked you out, you took advantage of the break room shower and used it to your delight. Changing over into regular clothes. You said goodbye to your co-workers and fished your keys from your work bag. All the while, food had been currently near and dear to your thoughts. Should you grab a sub? Or get some ramen this time? 

Stepping out into the parking lot and getting close to your car, you narrowed your eyes and realized that someone was casually leaning all over it. What do they think they’re doing?! 

They may have been drunk or waiting for someone and mistook your car. You didn’t have much choice but to shoo them away. 

“Hey! Get off my car!” 

The person jolted upright with surprise in the direction of your voice. As you got closer, your annoyance started to shrink and the feeling of dread began to rise. Why? Because that same guy who you know, SHOT DOWN EARLIER had been the one pressing his backside on your car. Instantly, all the color from your face left. 

“Oh hey!” he awkwardly greeted you while meeting up the rest of the way. As if being in your work clothes wasn’t embarrassing enough, being in a wrinkle-bombed casual outfit made you want to disappear from the face of the earth. Timidly, in the parking lot light, your gaze met his. 

“…Hi…um…why…how come you’re by my car?” 

“Oh! Well, you said that you didn’t feel comfortable about earlier, so I thought I’d wait til you got off. You know, for the coffee,” 

You stared back at him in disbelief. He actually waited for hours until you left work. Why had been beyond you, but maybe…just maybe it was a sign of a second chance. One where you could let something actually nice happen for once. 

“Right…well…” you said shaking a little while pulling out your phone. “You wouldn’t mind getting my number, would you?” 

* * *

A middle-aged looking woman with a frustrated expression stepped past the threshold of an expansive mansion of stone. In her grip, she had a thin manila folder. Though the amount of content inside was disappointingly small, every detail was extremely important to the person who needed it the most. Someone who she had failed spectacularly today. Thankfully, that someone wasn’t occupying the premises at the moment. She could simply drop it off, leave and not be punished for the fuck up. 

The woman who acted as an informant, opened the door to a lavish study. One that held the essentials of a man that worked himself to be well-educated; and indulged in some Shakespeare on the side. There was a small fireplace at one end of the room, with a small library collection at the other. 

She quickly stepped inside and practically threw the folder on the desk. Her nerves were beginning to fray. Being in the middle of a lion’s den on a bad day was just inviting trouble. She let out a sigh and turned around quickly... only to be met with a pair of intimidating eyes at the doorframe. The woman jumped slightly in surprise and fear. For those eyes had belonged to her benefactor who leaned at the threshold. He said nothing for a moment as their gazes locked. However, the man did cross into the room and closed the door with a small click. The informant swallowed hard while backing into the desk. 

“I-I-I didn’t mean to. It was a simple mistake,” 

His dress suit jacket was taken off and dropped on the ground. 

“Simple? No, simple is when you say something you didn’t mean to. What you did, was send me to _three_ different places before getting it right,” 

He matched her slow pace, and when her backside touched the wood of his desk, the man who held so much power over her had already been inches away from her face. Not so much as a smirk graced his features. The small puffs of his warm breath could be felt against her cheeks. Her cunt had throbbed from the close proximity. 

“I-I’m sorry. It was so difficult to get a lot of things. She's so uninteresting, that anyone could fit her description,” 

At this, he leaned back a little with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. Right before using his grip to seize her shoulder and turn her around. There was little mercy he spared as he slammed her body on the desk. Her breathing had picked up, and she tried to move, but his hand kept her firmly against the wood. 

“And what about you? What makes you so special? You’re just like most of the woman I met,” 

His other hand hiked up her dress. Reaching past her thong and running a finger across her slit. Feeling her cum leak out. 

“All I had to do was fuck you in your own office, and now look at you: Working for me and eager to please; like a horny slut,” 

Her lips quivered at his touch and the harsh words he directed at her. The erection in his pants slowly grew as he rubbed his hips against her bare ass. 

“And a thong? Just who do you think you’re trying to impress? The fiancée you left? Women don’t usually wear these unless they plan on fucking someone,” 

The tormented women keened from the intimate feeling. The rough handling had left her dizzy with pleasure. It was unfair how he teased her like this. One minute she was on her way in her law firm. Engaged to a man she dated for a year. Then he came into her office. The conversation started off innocent enough, but then he ended up grabbing ahold of her. Ripping off her clothes and pushing his cock into her with no remorse. Purposely driving into her; right in front of the picture of her and her once soon-to-be husband. Now she couldn’t even glance at someone else the same way. Why it had been so always plagued her mind, but every time he spoke, it felt like he was gripping her soul. There was nothing the woman could do to resist it. 

“Y-you’re terrible,” she sniffled. Bothered to tears from his rough fingers playing with her clit. 

At this, he bent his head down. Sliding up the hand on her back to pull away her long hair so he could be close to that supple neck. He fanned his breath next to her ear. “Yet...you’d still let me fuck you anywhere I want. Maybe we should pay a visit to that ex-fiancée of yours. Let him know why you haven’t been returning his calls. You still have keys to his apartment, don’t you? Maybe we can surprise him on his couch; moaning out my name instead of his,” 

He pushed a finger into her leaking cunt; wriggling it in as deep as it could go before pumping it out and starting a rhythm. Her legs shook with her eyes rolling in to the back of her head. Her walls closing around the digit as it pulled out. The heinous man added in another finger this time to pull another sweet moan. 

While the sounds of a woman’s satisfaction would never fail to get him excited, it was the payoff that kept disappointing him. He thought the first time was a fluke, but as it turned out, no matter how many women he took, there was nothing he could do to appease his lust for sex. The feeling afterwards went by too quickly for him. The only thing that he was able to control was practice. Practice for what he deemed as his only hope. Because if she wasn’t, then he would go mad. But failure wasn’t something he wanted to think about...just the soft embrace of his little wish-maker. For now, he had to play with unworthy women, like this shapely slut he couldn’t help but pump a little faster into. She was so close too. He could feel it in her cunt. 

“Why don’t you be a good girl for me and cum all over my fingers?” he whispered into her ear like some sort of secret. 

The moment he spoke those words, the woman let out a strained, pained grunt and spilled herself freely all over his hand. Still pumping in and out of her through that tight orgasm. Some of it had dripped onto the floor of the study. It caught his eye and he shook his head playfully. 

“You have a lot of nerve dripping on my carpet like that. Maybe I should make you clean it up,” 

The thought of her bending over to lap it up off the floor was appealing, but he wasted too much time already. So when she finally calmed down, he released the hold he had on her, and let the woman crumple to the floor. She was shivering and spent. He grabbed the manila folder before departing. 

“Be more thorough next time,” 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here for another chapter (I'm surprised myself, actually). I do have to warn you that it is rape, non-con. If you don't like that, then I completely understand. Any questions, comments or concerns? Put them here or on my tumblr.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/misofirebird

“So, whatcha doing this week?”

You stopped blowing on your coffee to pay attention to Matt in the break room. He was in the middle of eating, so you didn’t think he would start up a conversation. A pleasant surprise.

“Weeeeeeell…not a whole lot. Just work, be lazy, get coffee with a friend. _That_ I’m doing tomorrow. As you can note: I’m _really_ busy,”

He laughed; something that you intentionally aimed for. Life can be bleak most of the time. You felt that people were slowly forgetting what it’s like to laugh and enjoy the little things. The giddy feeling of happiness coming naturally was a thing you tried to draw out of people. Yeah, the jokes didn’t always land; and you had your own weaknesses to deal with, but that didn’t mean you were completely without hope.

“Alright, so when you’re not so swamped, you can finally show me that boba place I’ve been hearing non-stop about, right?”

“Boba Fett, what?”

“Now if you advertised that, I’d have gone a long time ago,”

“Suuuure you would’ve,”

“You’re right. But maybe if it was Superman-“

“Keep testing me and see what happens. Wait, actually, just keep eating; I’m gonna make sure the nobody set the unit on fire,”

“Alrighty then,”

You briefly poked your head out to see anything unusual going on-hang on a second! Is that the new admit rolling up?! Nobody told you they were coming yet! Those savages!

Annoyed that nobody called you on your work phone, you rushed immediately out of the break room. Letting out an audible sigh to prevent from actually swearing at someone about the inconvenience.

* * *

The next day after waking up, you briefly check your phone for the time and messages…well, just mainly the messages. Today was Thursday: Coffee day. Something that you tried not getting nervous about it since you didn’t want to expect anything beyond pure kindness _. “He only wants to be nice, you horny_ cretin,” You scolded yourself. Why can’t guys get the benefit of the doubt too? He probably wants the whole affair to be casual. Just show up in shorts and a t-shirt. Oh wait, you couldn’t.

You nearly forgot that he was insistent on picking you up. You originally wanted to meet at the place he had talked up, but he impressed the idea of piling into one car. Saying it would be practical. Sure, that made sense. Super uncomfortable in realizing that you’d have to make small talk _before_ getting coffee, but he was right. Gas was not a commodity you’d play around with. Now to get dressed.

Opening up your drawers, you reached for your nice jeans and shirt. Hang on.

You immediately stopped. The shorts; you’re supposed to be getting the shorts. Right. So you resume getting the jeans-dam it! Let go!

Despite wanting to shake your hand loose, there was this urge to keep the pair of pants in your hold. Why? Maybe it had to do with the fact that you _did_ care about how you’d be seen in public with him. Being at the hospital was one thing since there was a strict code of privacy to follow. At a coffee shop, everything was fair game. It should be a stupid thought considering how he usually dresses, but could you really get away with it too?

Maybe?

Ugh! Fine! Just use the nice jeans!

The struggle was real as you finally accepted the fact that you would have to be _semi_ casual. A nice pair of jeans, a dress shirt and a dress jacket. Something that would be acceptable at a Wal-Mart AND a decent place to eat. But there would be no way in hell you would shoot for formal. That’ll just be screaming ‘trying too hard’ or ‘please take advantage of me sir, I did all of this just for you’ or whatever stupid message you imagined what dressing nice had been code word for.

Okay, so you got the outfit, you managed to fix your hair so it looked like you’re capable of grooming yourself. This was good. Now to wait for him to show up…like a date; which it wasn’t. For some reason your stomach was in knots. Like someone had tied them up to watch you squirm. You had to keep reminding yourself that he wasn’t going to propose to you on the spot like you fantasized about in the last three-hundred scenarios.

Just keep calm-

“How’s the coffee?”

Your eyes suddenly snapped to attention at the question. Honestly, you thought you were gonna puke it up. Every nerve ending you had shivered in alarm as you held one of your hands over the side of your face. Hoping nobody would notice your presence. It was hard though, because of the intimate, fancy round table you were both seated at. In the middle of a restaurant that was above the level of normal living expenses.

Something should’ve tipped you off when a limo showed up in front of the house instead of a regular car. At first, you thought some poor rich guy made a wrong turn into a middle-class neighborhood. Then he stepped out; his hair slicked back wearing a suit. **Motherfuckingshit** , what was this?! You were only going out for coffee!

A feeling of bile was trying to force its way up your throat, but you swallowed it down. However, when you attempted to flee back in the comfort of the house, he gently placed a hand on the small dip in your back as reassurance that your meager garbs were suitable for the occasion. Fucking liar.

Then it was the inside of the limo. It was fancy. Reeeeally fancy. You tried to distract your nerves from the sudden shift in environment by saying hello to the driver from the back, but no response. She hadn’t even turned her head to acknowledge you. Guess they weren’t friendly like they had been in the movies. The only thing you could do now was interact with the man who was decent enough to pick you up. Though you had a difficult time starting up small talk.

“…So…how are you?”

“Fine now that you’re here,”

You’re ears slightly pricked up. He probably didn’t mean it like you thought he did. Take it easy.

“…um…where are we going?”

“OH. Well, that’s my secret,”

“Ah, okay,”

Maybe it would’ve been less awkward for you, if the two of you weren’t close enough to rub shoulders together. At one point, your right knee accidentally brushed against his left leg; something immediately registered, and you quickly retreated the offending limb. It was nice that he at least said nothing of the incident. Although, you didn’t see a small smirk that briefly registered on his face.

While you could stare at pictures of him all day, there was something holding you back from gazing upon his face in the flesh. As if you would melt like those nazis in Raiders of the Lost Ark. You kept your head bowed the whole car ride.

Then you saw it while happening to glance out at the window: The _not_ coffee shop. There was no thinking it had been some mistake. Well, you did hold out some hope that he dressed up and came in a limo just so he can show up at a regular coffee shop for the hell of it. But no, it was you who would turn into the freak of the evening. Something you attempted to escape.

“I-I-I just remembered! I forgot to turn off the oven! Take me back!”

“It’ll be fine. We won’t be long,”

“But the house! I rent out of there!”

“Come on,” he said with a gentle nudge of your shoulder and slight yank of your arm. Sliding you across the seat as if you weighed nothing.

So now you sat across from him; nursing your drink and trying to hide from anyone who was curiously staring your way. Unfortunately, a hand grasped your wrist and brought it down to the table. Your attention snapped to the limb and forced your sight to travel back to the handsome man in front of you. He playfully let out a rough sigh.

“It's probably bad, huh?”

“What?”

“The coffee,” he pointed with his free hand. “You’ve been hanging onto it for a minute now,”

You looked down at the small espresso cup held between your tight fingers. The dark liquid still near the brim. Brought out by a waitress that was way too interested in him to barely notice your existence on her radar. Great, not only were you embarrassed to be seen out in public, you insulted him. You could argue it was his fault, but why would anyone utter so much as a name-call against this heaven-sent angel of a man?

In one sitting, you quickly downed the cup like it had been a shot of alcohol. Enduring several seconds of black bitterness running over your tongue and down your throat. By common courtesy, you didn’t dare try to put any sweeteners. And even though your face had scrunched up like crumpled paper from the flavor, you gave it a thumbs up.

“It's good!”

Real smooth.

Then something interesting happened: He let out a heart-felt laugh. Hearing his voice like that created a warm feeling in your chest. It made you feel a little less tense. Trying to be funny really did pay off sometimes.

With a much more excited smile, you began to test the waters of newfound courage.

“Well…I don’t get out much. My idea of fancy coffee is from really famous coffee chain stores. Usually, I’m downing some no-name type deal; and that’s usually if I’m in the mood for it,”

Wow, that’s the most you’ve talked to him.

“ _Really_?”

“Yeah. I can’t even drink like a normal person. Having a glass of sangria or a cocktail that’s above five percent is like shooting me with a tranquilizer,”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I never _really_ had the taste for it. Most of it tastes like cold medicine. So I never built up a tolerance. I’m usually in it for the sweet stuff,”

You never thought you’d have this much fun talking about your weird drink preferences. Let alone that he’d be willing to listen. So you told him that story about the work party at the brewery in which you went straight for the food. And that time you thought your tongue would fall off from drinking an entire bottle of German beer; doing it only for the bet of twenty dollars. Even that time when you chugged that glass of tequila you were supposed to drink slowly. You made faces and hand gestures to fit the tone.

Before you knew it, it had been a conversation of story swaps, ribbing and laughing. You didn’t feel so nervous anymore. Then you let out a yawn and checked your phone. Woah it’s that late already?

“Well, thanks for taking me to a place where its normally out of my league, but I gotta go home. *Yawn* Back to my day job in the morning,”

He quickly stole a glance at his expensive-looking watch.

“Right. After you,” he gestured politely. You stood up, and him shortly after. He offered his arm, and you didn’t have a meltdown taking it.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two patrons, the both of them caught the eye of someone the girl knew about, but didn’t really know much of. It was another man with black and greying side-swept hair. Normally having a beard, but shaved it. This was supposed to be an anniversary dinner with his wife. It was going well, until he heard a very familiar laugh. His ears followed the sound until he spotting his friend…with a girl who had worn clothes that were juuuust decent enough for casual wear AND a nice place to eat. Well, the dress code here was more formal, but hats off to her. What was strange about the picture however, was his friend.

With all the craziest stuff that he modeled and posed with, he never pegged the man to willingly go out in public in a suit for a good time. Maybe he was finally growing up. Or maybe it was something about the girl.

When they got up to leave, the man had this diabolical idea of calling him up to tease about what he was doing. Great timing since his wife got up to use the restroom. He took out his phone, scrolled down and found his number.

The line rang for a few moments and then-

“EDGAR DOWN! DOWN BOY! Hey man, what’s up?”

Hm. That’s weird.

“Uh, hey. So where you at? Any hot dates tonight?”

“*Laughs* I should be asking _you_ that. Isn’t it your anniversary? Besides, ol' Edgar and I were just gonna kick back and watch a movie,”

“Sure, sure. And I’m just gonna believe that you’re at your house right now without some girl hanging all over you,”

“…Yes?”

“Come on, man. I literally just saw you leave the same place I’m at right now. And your clothes? You look like a Bond villain,”

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

“Look, I don’t if you’ve been hitting the wine a little too hard, but I’m here with Edgar and no girl, as you can hear,”

The phone was flipped and the sound of paws skittering across the floor with occasional barking could be heard.

For a few seconds, all the man could do was sit there. Piecing together something odd that was happening. And then he shot up from his seat. Without thinking further, he bolted out of the restaurant, and ran out in time to see the arm of that mysterious imposter slam the door of a limo idling in the front.

Meanwhile, he scrambled to get out his camera, and was barely able to snap a photo of the license plate before it took off. He stood there thinking about what he just saw. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he was drunk, but better to be safe and paranoid. However, he’d now have to explain to Mrs. Isaac that dinner would be cut short.

* * *

Inside the limo, the space between the both of you didn’t feel as suffocating as before. It was nice, and you felt like you’d almost feel brave enough to pretend that your hand ‘accidentally’ smoothed over his thigh…okay not really. You were one-hundred percent sure he’d be repelled by your advances. Ending the night with a rough draft of a restraining order didn’t sound great at all. Speaking of:

You let out another yawn as it had plagued you since the end of the coffee non-date. Car rides made you susceptible to being lethargic when you weren’t driving. But wow, you just slid across the seat a few seconds ago; how can you be _this_ sleepy? Maybe if you rested your eyes for a few minutes, it would be fine. So, the world went dark for a little bit as slumber set in. Your head was bent back and you tried not to lean against him for the sake of not drooling all over him. Then, came darkness. The dreamless slumber that had you lose all track of awareness. You could only wait in the recesses of your mind until everything made sense again.

* * *

“…..hhmmmh…”

Opening one's eyes after a very good nap was always hard. That uncomfortable decision of unfurling them in order to leave the warm covers and use the day wisely was always something to be debated. Especially when the room was cold-

…When did you…

Suddenly your eyes opened, and your top half immediately shot up like a rocket. How did you-where were you?! Whose house is- **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES**?!

Forcing your head to clear through the haze of sleep, you tried to think of what the last thing you did was.

There was the coffee…and now…you’re in a large bed in some…house. And your clothes; you just barely had on any. Somebody had the indecency to strip you while you had been asleep, and replaced them with…some very thin lingerie. Now, more power to whoever wanted to wear that sorta stuff, but for you? It was waaay too sexy for a social shut-in. The material was barely enough to qualify for the word ‘undergarment'. You pulled back the sheets for a peek and immediately pulled them back over your hips with a flushed face. Your discount store underwear had been replaced with a fancy pair of brief lingerie panties. The most disturbing part of it all? It fit you perfectly.

Normally, finding garments that were attuned to your shape had been a constant challenge. More often than not, they were too big or small. Sometimes, the way it hugged your body, even if was slightly off, felt strange. But this…whoever was responsible had taken the time to measure every inch of your form. The conclusion was terrifying. Time to go.

Because the embarrassing new appearance, you took the silk sheets around you to wrap it like a toga. Feeling much better, you scurried out of the round canopy bed. Instead of using the door, you opted for the enormous windows on the other side of the large bedroom. Every stupid protagonist in what you naturally assumed was a ‘horror story situation', made the dumb choice of going _deeper_ into the house instead **AWAY** from it. Plus, it was nighttime right now; which gave you a fair advantage. Who would, besides organized search parties, actually go make the effort to find you at this time?

However, when you reached the panes, you found that they couldn’t open. You checked at least five times to be sure; unfortunately, you were right. Dam it! What else could you do? Try the door? Oh wait, there’s a lamp on that nightstand! Use that to break the Windows!

Upon realizing the fancy lamp, you instantly gravitated towards it to throw aside the shade and hold onto the top half. And after ripping the light out of the socket, you practiced a few swings before making sure you were ready to-* _click_ *

* _Creeeeak_ *

Don't look back! Whatever you do! Focus on breaking the glass!

But as you were about to make a mark on the fragile material, a hand seized the back of the blanket toga and pulled you back. It was a sudden, swift move; but instead of meeting death, you fell into the embrace of a strong chest and the familiar smell of musky cologne. Remembering it felt like you were going to break.

Maybe you were trying to kid yourself. Maybe…you really wanted to have the benefit of doubt. But the truth was that the one who kidnapped you and stuck you in this skimpy outfit, was the same man you had been merrily chatting it up with not even that long ago. You should be sick with disbelief, but then again: How many celebrities _weren’t_ corrupt these days?

“You jerk! Let me go!” You screamed while struggling. Attempting to hit him with the lamp. He simply took it from your grasp and dropped it like it was nothing. Now you just settled on trying to get away; squirming like crazy because that’s all that you could do. Like a pathetic sucker.

“Alright, calm down. There, there,” he cooed while squeezing you tighter towards his chest. He had the audacity to pause so he could breathe in the smell of your hair. The way he sounded had been like he was some reassuring lover…a sign that you should in fact struggle **HARDER**!

“CALM DOWN?! You just kidnapped me! I’m **_DEFINITELY_** calling the police! And then you…YOU-Where are my clothes?!”

He quickly spun you around to face him, and you had to crane your neck back. His face slowly edges closer with his hooked nose nearly brushing against yours.

Even if the logical response would be to hate him, your inexperience to hold your own made you falter. The face of a beautiful man was difficult to resist. Oh how you disgusted yourself. And he seemed to understand the same thing when your expression instantly softened.

“Kidnap you?” He breathed with both hands smoothing over your shoulders. It was already getting difficult to keep that flame of anger against him. Your lips were starting to quiver.

“You actually thought you I was stealing you away? From a place like _that_? Its amazing how much you lower your standards for something so beneath you. No wonder you’re so horny all the time,”

“W-WHAT?! I’m not…’ ** _THAT_** ’,” you sputtered defensively.

What does he know about you, anyway?! Although, now that you thought about it, the idea of someone famous showing up out of the blue at your workplace to ask about a friend just finally sounded suspicious. Thinking of these things so late pissed you off to no end.

Meanwhile, the lie you insisted on didn’t even sound convincing enough. Still, it had been cute to him. Just downright adorable that you, his pretty, little wish-maker attempted to maintain the image of an innocent woman. You were absolutely filthy like him; he only needed to pull it out of you to prove it.

“Of course you are…” he pressed. The strong pair of hands pulled at the sheet wrapped around you. “The way you talk like you’re tripping over yourself. The cute way your eyes like to look away from me. You were practically asking me to bend you over to see that pretty ass,”

You could’ve blown a gasket from how quickly his demeanor was changing. It was already scary that you got caught in this situation, but to now realize the extent of playing you for a chump morphed into terror. How often had he done this on other women?! What made him even consider someone like you in the first place?! Surely there were other girls much prettier and less awkward than you.

You firmly planted both hands over his in an attempt to halt his lecherous advances. An action that admittingly gave him pause, but for different reasons. He absolutely felt something with you boldly trying to use your soft fingers to pry off his calloused hands. A something that instantly pulled your hips to join his own; forcing you to rub into a growing erection.

Fuck.

Having the unexpected exposure of feeling a man’s hardening girth against your body for the first time, you couldn’t control the long, breathy moan that came past your lips. Even you didn't know you could sound so weak. And try as you might, he was too strong for you to pull away. Shit…you were feeling so wet-

To top off the fact you were barely trying to think and recover, a pair of warm lips suddenly entangled with yours in a surprisingly long, gentle kiss.

This wasn’t fair; how could a terrible man like him kiss like every girl’s dream? Were you even breathing right now? It didn’t feel like it the way his mouth fit around yours. An electric current struck you suddenly; keeping this strong, tingling sensation on your lips. At first, you attempted to resist him; moving your head to the side and reject him. But one of his hands drew up to the side of your face to trap you in his hold. There had been no choice now but to be left into a mess of muffled moans and a teetering disaster that had to be propped up in the embrace of a monster.

When he eventually released your lips, you couldn’t see straight the with your head so filled with stars. Your eyes rolled pleasantly in the back of your head closed, with now moist lips slightly parted.

Looking at your blissful features, he used a thumb to slowly slide across your lower lip. Eyeing you hungrily, aside from the momentary glance at the bed. This was much more different than he felt with the other women. Your soft, sweet-tasting mouth lingered on him. He wasn’t going to let you go now; hell would have to freeze over first.

“I’d still like to see it…see you so full and pretty. Laying naked in my bed all marked up,”

The hand he still held at your hip moved to encircle your waist; slowly pulling you towards the soft mattress. You barely aware of what was happening until you found yourself on your back with the sheet torn from you. The fog in your thoughts started to clear, and you had begun to understand what was about to happen, when he came back to you, naked. Understandably, you shrunk when he came over you, caging your body with his.

“You should see yourself right now. Who knew that one, little kiss would change your tune? “ He teased with a hand smoothing down your thigh. They were shaking still from the previous encounter. He gently rubbed your leg until you relaxed some; allowing him to part them. That’s when he felt the blood rush to his cock.

Being held and teased by your captor had made your cunt leak; soaking the underwear he forcibly provided you. Fuck, he couldn’t wait any longer. He had been tortured enough.

But when his fingers had trailed all the way to the hem of those lingerie panties, your legs suddenly snapped shut. Taking him out of the moment like a sick joke. It _really_ pissed him off.

His now angry gaze flitted up to your face with his hand digging into the flesh of your thigh to pry it apart. He was starting to scare you with that terrifying look and you tried to plead with him as your hands pushed against his chest.

“W-W-wait! I-I haven’t been with a guy like this before…I don’t want any of this…so please…don’t…don’t hurt me,”

Your voice trailed off like you were going to say more, but couldn’t find the right words. It was the only thing you could say properly without messing it up. However, you hoped that he would be at least a little bit understanding.

Unfortunately, he was not.

All of a sudden, he broke out into a genuine, nearly infectious laughter. The way his chest rumbled under your touch made it awkward to keep holding him at bay. But that didn’t last long as both of your wrists were seized and held above your head; and his other arm freed itself to grab the sheet you previously covered yourself in.

“HURT YOU?! Oh no, you sweet little thing. You don’t get to say _that_ ,”

He effortlessly tied your wrists and used it to drag your body where the bed met the wall. Above the bed, was a metal ring drilled into it.

“Being such a fucking tease…do want to know how many women I got to before tonight? How many I bent over desks or slammed up against a wall? I even fucked someone right in front of their boyfriend,”

You were absolutely terrified as the glimpse of horror you saw only minutes ago, now began to shed its skin to unveil the full extent of their evil nature. Even worse, you couldn’t shut out his confession with your wrists all tied up. Still, it didn’t stop you from pulling at your binds.

When he finished, he went back to business. Immediately tearing off your bra so he could see that beautiful chest just for him. Then came your knees, as they were pulled apart in a proper fashion. He didn’t slow down this time, and just tore them off; leaving your cunt cold from the air and slick you accumulated.

“But guess what? All those women, and I can’t even get anything out of it. I can’t even get myself off. Its driving me crazy, and YOU don’t want to get hurt? Oh you sweet, naïve thing…you couldn’t be further from the truth,”

Without warning, he stuck a finger past the warm folds inside you; curling it to push deeper. You jolted with your back arched, letting out a noise that was somewhere between a shocked yelp, and an excitable moan. How could a man be an asshole like that, and then make you feel like a dam dream?! He was gonna kill you wasn’t he? You were going to die right after he was done with you!

Meanwhile, there was something so perfect about watching your face screwed up in lust as he fingered you. What a virgin indeed. He wasn’t even trying that hard, but the way your walls had squeezed around his finger was just… _satisfying._ He wondered how many times he can make you cum tonight. How many positions can he put this innocent little thing in? What sort of kinks could he get you into? These were just few of the many things floating in his mind as he pushed another finger inside.

As you felt a second digit slide into your body, another long moan stammered past your mouth; more shaky than the last. Feeling a rough pair of his fingers dig through you drudged up a sense of conflict. He was doing this against your will, and it was made known that he cared little about his victims. But even more so than the kiss, it brought up a nice flush of heat to your face. The purpose in his movements were as though he wanted to please you. At least that’s what you thought he did. Maybe it was the burning ache between your legs that was doing all the thinking.

When your body finally started to relax to him, so did the grip he had on your leg. He ran his hand up and down your thigh affectionately.

“There you go…” he praised “That’s a good girl. Its not so bad, huh?”

The only reply you could give him was a whimpering groan. One that made his erection throb in anticipation. You had enough preparation. He continued to thrust deep in you; feeling around your warm flesh and wetness. Searching for-

Like flipping a switch, his fingers had brushed up against a spot you didn’t even know you had inside you. Your voice suddenly jumped up several tones. Your legs shook violently as you suddenly squirted out cum all over his hand.

Feeling satisfied with his handiwork, he withdrew his hand to marvel at the juices you covered him in. He dipped a finger in his mouth for a taste; sweeter than he imagined. That was when his gaze came back to you.

Breathing air so desperately in exhaustion; your voice hoarse from all those noises. Tied up and coated in sweat. You were a simply a vision of beauty. He liked that confused, lustful look on your face. He wanted that to be a constant on you for the rest of your natural life.

He came up closer to you and started petting your legs. Settling himself in between them with his cock rubbing against you. His eyes stared intently at your expression.

“Look at you. Its hard to believe a beautiful girl like you hasn’t fucked a single man yet. I’d say it’s a terrible waste, but well, I should count myself lucky,”

You thought it may have been your imagination, but you swore you could hear the relief in his voice. Although, it sounded ridiculous considering the circumstances you were in. Come to think of it, this whole situation was confusing.

But even if you knew what he meant, the whole thing was forgotten the moment you felt a thick, throbbing heat inch inside you. Splitting you apart.

At first, you felt his cock try squeezing into you like some futile effort, but then your body reacted by fluttering around him. But being unused to an experience like this, it felt painful with each passing second. You let out a pained shout while being on the verge of tears. You wanted to hug yourself and go into a ball, but your hands were still bound. The only thing your legs could do was wrap them around his torso. Still, it did nothing to ease the pain.

So as you eventually settled on tensing up from the pain, you felt his pair of lips tenderly kiss yours while leaning his body into you. He rutted his hips long and deep into you.

“Breathe. Don’t stiffen up so much,” he grunted. Looking occupied with finding places to latch his mouth onto. Mostly focusing on the crevice between your neck and shoulders.

Feeling his affections between hearing his words, encouraged you to finally suck in air. Though it was uneven and labored. With all this pain, why did anyone go through sex? Or were you just that weak? He seemed to like it.

Speaking of, his lips kept kissing you everywhere. He went torturously slow, whether it was below to the valley of your breasts, or up to your still shy face; being particularly attentive to your mouth. It was very frustrating considering how much he kept taking your breath away. Although, they would still tingle with the same pleasure. You refused to make any emotional connection to what he was doing to you, so you had to randomly blurt it out between all the hot puffs of air and drawn out moaning:

“Y-you don’t like me! You’re just u-using me like a slave! I **HATE** you!”

It ached to say that considering all the time you spent wasted on admiring him from afar, but it was either telling him to his face, or tolerating vile behavior like the rest of society.

But upon hearing your declaration, he stopped. Still having his cock buried inside you. All of that bravado you had disappeared with that one sentence as he processed those words. Instead of being angry like you thought, he chuckled darkly and shook his head.

“I didn’t realize what a fussy brat you can be. Or are you just trying to make up excuses not to enjoy yourself?”

“….”

“Come on, speak up now. I’d love to hear those silly explanations,”

You tried opening your mouth to speak again, but as you attempted to utter something, he purposely resumed thrusting inside you; much more faster this time. All that came out was a loud moan. The Bastard did that on purpose!

To make things more humiliating, the pent up heat of your release was becoming difficult to ignore. You were gonna cum, and he would be there to mock you for the hypocrisy. You wished you could have the ground swallow you up. 

As you had a terrible time controlling yourself, he truthfully did the same. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and hard. Your words had, in honesty, made him angry. You weren’t the submissive little trinket like he thought you’d be. You had the audacity to tell him what an animal he was. There had never been any pushback against him like that before; they were all compliant and ever so willing to please him. But they were all so insufficient. Unlike you, through all of his frustrations, had finally felt that swell of pleasure he craved. You had most certainly been the one who yearned for him too…well…almost. That would be a loose end he’d tie up later. Right now, he wanted to bask in the presence of his pretty wish-maker.

You forced yourself to stare up at the ceiling. You were trying to imagine being somewhere else. Trying really hard to block out the sound of your own vocal panting. Pretending that this was making you feel absolutely miserable. And then his face appeared in your line of sight; looking triumphant.

He seized your jaw and came down close. Intending to rub the victory in your face.

“You’re gonna look at me when you do it…” he growled. “I want to see that pretty face break down from my cock,”

Hearing his terrible speech had the unfortunate effect of pushing your orgasm over the edge. You thought you could at least spite him by squeezing your eyes shut, but it did little to stop you from spilling yourself all over him. Your legs shook through the ordeal as they clamped around your captor. As the slick warmth leaked out onto the bed, you felt exhausted and nearly went limp. Sure that he would make fun of your ridiculous state.

With that said, he thought of the opposite. Seeing your gorgeous features melt because of him had absolutely destroyed his composure. The way you clenched him through the act had made him spill his seed inside you. Heaving with effort and slightly shivering. He…never felt this satisfied before.

A new sensation of a long grasping afterglow ensnared his chest. The euphoria he so desperately hunted filled his veins and gave him this new excitement. And he had you to thank for. The pretty girl all tied up in his bed. Oh the things he'd plan for you.

“P-p-please…”

He perked up. You finally managing to talk again, though very hoarse.

“P-please…I wanna go home…”

He didn’t immediately reply to your sad request, but finally freed your wrists. Your tired arms fell on the bed before being pulled down to your side underneath him. His own hand then fitted itself between your neck and head. Smiling unusually in a serene manner.

“Oh you cute, sweet thing…you’re already home,”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a good minute, hasn't it? I was kinda stuck on things and I've been also slacking if I was honest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As Always, I have a tumblr if you have any questions, comments, concerns and all. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/misofirebird

“State Your name for the record, sir,”

“José Pedro Balmaceda Pascal,”

“ And where were you three weeks ago  prior to the disappearance of this young woman?”

A photo of you was held up. He groaned while running a hand over his face. He was tired and frustrated. 

After the odd phone call his friend had given him, the man showed up at  his  house that same night to try convincing him about a story  that sounded straight out of the  ‘ Twilight Zone’ . Again, the claim was dismissed as a ridiculous  and paranoid notion brought on by  a drunken hallucination .

A few weeks later however, his doorbell rang. It was a sunny afternoon and he hadn’t been expecting anyone ; it was the middle of the week, actually. That’s when his luck went south. 

He opened the door as Edgar barked wildly, and two police officers were there with a warrant for questioning. Something about a missing woman and witnesses identifying him  at two places with her. Something that brought him currently sitting in an interrogation room . 

The man at first thought  he could handle it himself; no need to have a lawyer present when  you’re innocent. Now he felt way in over his head.  He needed a drink after this ; and to not have his friend have a need to  gloat over his once crackpot claim.

“Sir?”

“I was...at home.  My friend can tell you guys,”

“And what about the  hospital a week prior?”

“I didn’t check in for anything,”

“There were witnesses saying you had contact with the victim. Once at the nurse’s station, and a second time when you cornered her in the hallway,”

He stared at the officer for a moment while the gears turned in his head.  Did he have some split personality or evil twin he didn’t know about?  Sure he liked  to have a good time with women, but cornering them in hospitals like a stalker? That sounded  very off for him…maybe he was drunk-

“Answer the question, please ”

He snapped out of his thoughts.

“Look. I wish I had an idea what you guys were talking about, but I don’t know anything . I mean, its been busy for me lately, and I  haven’t got time to hang around hospitals or go to fancy restaurants.  And, I don’t even like that one place people say I went,”

“ ...sir, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way,”

* * *

The sun was setting by the time he got out of the police station.  Annoyed and exhausted, he was grateful that his friend showed  on the steps  to pick him up.  Even more so when he didn’t have  a boastful look on his face. They greeted each other with a half hug and pat on the back .

“ Hey,”

“Hey…you know, I should’ve-“

“It’s alright. You tried to warn me, and clearly I’m paying for it,”

There was an awkward silence as they momentarily avoided each other’s gaze. Afraid of what to say next. Finally, his friend broke the silence.

“You know…we can …damn it ! I can’t even say it without sounding stupid,”

He raised a brow.

“ You mean finding my evil twin? Yeah, that should sound stupid.  Kinda sorry it doesn’t anymore,”

He chuckled bitterly at the  thought b efore taking out his phone. Shit, its dead. He didn’t think to charge it before  he had gotten picked up.

“Hey man, can I borrow your phone?”

“ Yeah, sure  thi -oh  hell,”

“What?”

“Mine’s dead,”

“How?! Don’t you have a car charger ?!”

“Yeah…but I uh, forgot,”

Great, just great. Maybe he could borrow someone else’s phone real quick.  He could put it off, but he’d rather phone his lawyer sooner than later. But fortunately, someone happened to  come out of the station and down the steps towards them. He looked occupied with his phone and didn’t pay them no mind. He quickly stopped him.

“Hey man. Sorry, but I was wondering if I-“

As soon as he stopped someone who looked like a younger man, the stranger flicked his eyes up . Immediately, a sense of  contempt was felt from the young adult, and he had to take a step back.

“What do you  _ want _ ?”

His tone sounded hostile.  Did someone piss him off, or was it just him?

“Hey! Uh, I was wondering if I can borrow your phone for a sec. I need to make a call ,”

“Uh, no,”

“Look… I usually don’t do this, but if you let me borrow  it, I can-“

“ ** NO ** ,”

The hate was radiating off  the stranger in waves as he spoke.  Normally  this would be no big deal , but there was  something about it he couldn’t put his finger on. He needed to know what it was.

“Sorry. I -hey. If I did something wrong, I didn’t mean to, alright? ”

“Sure you didn’t ,”

“Hey! He said he was sorry! Lay off! I’m sure you’ve got your problems, but my friend’s in some deep shit right now. Nobody’s in the mood, I get it. Probably better to just calm down and walk away,”

The young man eyed his friend for a moment and let out a frustrated sigh.

“ _Right_. He’s the only one with issues. It’s not like he’s been missing for almost a month or anything,”

At that moment something clicked. Oh boy. The glare of hatred, the heavy hint directed at him…this was a co-worker of that missing woman. Ah, now it was starting to make sense. Whatever relationship he had with her, it clearly meant something from how upset he was. Suddenly, he felt better off. One would almost have to be if they’re comparing apples to oranges. Still, the feeling of guilt suddenly stung at his chest. He had to say something.

He waved off his friend, and turned to the newcomer. Looking at him with a serious face.

“ About y our friend ,  I’m sorry about her.  I know you probably saw… _ something _ , but whatever it was, I swear  I’ll-“

“We'll,”

“ _ We’ll _ ,  find out what’s going on AND get your friend back,”

It was a strange  declaration to  make since something this insane never happened to him. But there’s always a first time for everything. He just had to figure out how to do it first. Maybe get into a  persona to help  psyc h himself up. Okay, that probably sounded ridiculous .

The  young adult furrowed his brow  as he processed his statement, then shook his head.

“ …I…well…”

He  sighed. Much more easier this time. 

“Okay… here’s the thing: You  two  may be  Din  Djarin and  Poe  Dameron , but  I’m not getting left behind.  I’m helping too,”

“ Ummm , okay…-“

“Matt,”

“Matt. Yeah, sure.” He replied scratching his head at the oddity of it all. Three guys on the manhunt for a missing woman and his evil twin. Doesn’t sound weird at all. Should there be a team name for this kind of thing they’re doing? Thank fuck his friend popped into the conversation to steer back focus on his thoughts.

“So we’re all in agreement then. Let’s meet back at  his house to figure all this out?”

“Did you just volunteer my place?”

“Hmmm…sure, sure,” Matt hummed in agreement; going from a fierce bravado to a stunning intimidation at the idea of going to an actor’s house. He wasn’t sure if he should be gushing over something like that; he could be secretly evil.

“Alright. Get your car and follow me to the house,”   


* * *

During the drive back to his house, his friend FINALLY plugged his phone to the charger. The sight of the device briefly reminded him of when he had been regaled of the tale about the strange encounter. His friend told him he at least took a photo of the license plate from that limo. But when the picture taken was too blurry to make out. He laughed at his friend’s blunder while hammering home the paranoid delusion theory. What he would give to take it back.

When both cars pulled up in the driveway, and settled, the first thing the man did after getting out was check his mail. Spam, junk or newsletters, he always made sure to look from habit. A hand was stuck in the mailbox, and the only thing inside was a red enveloped letter. He didn’t know the person who sent it, or the address, but his name was plastered on the front. The words on the front looked like they were typed. No postage stamp on it. That’s weird.

The three went inside the house and sat on the couch a little more tired than usual from the day .  Edgar, who had greeted them past the threshold of the house, happily  ran around and through the trio with a bark.

“So…”  Matt started hesitantly . “How do we do this?

“Well…” his friend followed up . “ We can try asking around where ‘you' went last for some answers. This guy didn’t care about being seen ,”

The letter in the actor’s hand  preoccupied his attention. He tore the  flap, and pulled out a tri-folded letter.

“ Yeah, but  what if the guy onl y visited those places once?  It'd be kinda hard to piece stuff together  without having stuff like the police or forensics . I mean,  didn’t any of you guys watch Law and Order or CSI?”

“Mr. Good twin over here was in a couple of things. One of the recent CSI Las Vegas episodes,”

“ Yeah, those are terrible. If you said the ones before Grissom left, that would’ve  helped,”

“What about- hey man, are you even paying attention?”

His friend and Matt realized how little he had been contributing to the conversation . Calling him out to pay attention. 

However, he couldn’t take his eyes off the words on the page; it  got him really weirded out.

“Guys…this letter is inviting me  to some place I never heard of by myself,”

“You get those all the time. If they’re trying to invite you in the dead of night, remember those are just those ‘casting couches' you wanna stay away from,”

“ What?! No,” he said  shaking his head.  He didn’t look like he was in the mood for joking. 

“This letter,  is in  _ my  _ handwriting,”

“…”

“…”

A terrifying pause came over the small group at the revelation. The letter was still half crumpled by his hand while looking over the words a fifth time to make sure he hadn’t gone crazy. His friend leaned over on the couch to peek at the words so he could make sure of the same thing. They both swallowed thickly when they understood it wasn’t the case. Matt, while spooked out by the revelation, wasn’t able to share the same magnitude of horror they were witnessing. He realized that they finally had a clue to go on.

“Guys?”  Matt called to get their attention.

They slowly looked up from the paper.

“I think…as creepy as  _ THAT  _ is, it might be where we need to go,”

“It could be a trap,”

“ Yeah…maybe he’s onto something. They think I’m the only one who saw this. They probably don’t know you two are with me,”

“ Right! I say we go down there and get some answers. And then call the cops,”

“I thought you were gonna say kick some ass. Didn’t you train with a spear?”

“ I’m not gonna impale anybody! This isn’t Game of Thrones!”

“Didn’t  Oberyn die anyway? In like seven episodes? What’s up with that? ”

“Yeah, I know. Season eight sucked anyway,”

“Geez you two!” he groaned as he got up.  Going for his keys. There was almost a fit of  giggles trying to come out if his friend and Matt. “I’m getting my keys, getting some things, and you two  are gonna pile in my car and go to…wherever the hell this address is. Got it?!”

They could only nod while  puckering their mouths. He rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I can just assassinate you both like Dave did to Susan and go by myself,”

“Didn’t he get killed by Denzel ?”

He only narrowed his eyes.

* * *

You laid by the fireplace in his study; watching the flames burn brightly. Feeling the soft pelt rug underneath you. The robe you were allowed to wear was at least comfortable. Its been three weeks since you fell into what should’ve been an obvious trap. Showing up out of thin air to charm the pants off of you, before literally tearing them off and having his way. Why though? Its not like you held some kind of special talent, or high influence. Even when compared to most people, you were only average in beauty in the world of society; not even a touch of foundation. But most of all, the social skills you possessed were terrible. You can’t even get the courage to ask someone out as a clear sign of a legitimate date. How the actual hell did all of _this_ become a reality? 

After that night, he cranked that relentless level to eleven. You woke up the following morning to his arm around your waist. He pulled you to his chest, with an already hard cock pressed between your cheeks. Even his mouth was insatiable. Biting and sucking down your back with excitement. Even so early in the morning, you felt like your lungs were collapsing. Being so bare, both physically and emotionally, to a man felt terrifying, dizzying and intense. You tried to turn him down; which ended in failure when his very insistent nature took control .

The only thing you were certain of saying, was his sweetness for you never faltered. Whether it be when those lips reaching your neck to suck on your flesh, or feeling his hot breath as he whispered countless things into your ear, he had done so with intimacy. You almost cried when his honeyed Spanish began to seep from his mouth. The parts that you did understand had been put together in your mind to form a general context of what he said.

 _“I’m just a prisoner,”_ You kept reminding yourself. _“He’s_ _keeping me here against my will,”_ You mentally repeated. It was almost like a constant mantra when he would shamelessly dip his fingers inside your tight folds. Pumping in and out with energetic enthusiasm. Or the times his tongue intertwined with yours in an electrifying kiss. He would let out this long, needy groan afterwards. 

It was especially confusing when he treated you carefully; almost like a princess. There were many times where he would politely take your hand and intimately kiss the top of it. A few instances, he would drag you to your feet in many attempts to teach you dancing. You were unsure why he had even given you the nicknames of ‘M'lady’ or ‘his Ladyship'. Maybe it was a kink he enjoyed; he had often hiked up a pretty dress that was chosen for you and screwed in a neat, drawn-out and methodical manner. Just as much passionate as the wild, maddening sex. It made you full of disgust on how much it started to grow on you.

No. You were really disgusted by how much _all of it_ had started to grow on you. What would happen if someone by some miracle, rescued you from this? How could you ever be the same person again? This was certainly similar to getting someone hooked on drugs. Though for that, you could at least go somewhere to break the habit and wash it from your system. How the hell can you scrub sex out of you?

These were some of the many things going through your head while you stared at the glowing fire. It was pathetic how you laid there in defeat. To the man sitting at his desk in the study however, the perspective couldn’t have been more different.

With stolen glances and hidden smiles, the man who has successfully liberated his woman from a life of mediocrity had watched you lay on the pelt rug. He had been working on ‘something’, and would occasionally stop to focus his gaze on you. Underneath that fleece robe was a glorious, naked body that was all his. Tempting as it was to keep you in the nude completely, he had to remember that you were only human. Oh how he adored you.

How many times has he taken the time to kiss you from head-to-toe? Slowly, carefully…getting you shaking by the time he reached your feet. He had little idea when it was matched with the same amount of times wrestled that pretty body for control. Acting like a savage was something he had to take care in. While he loved the aspect of taking what was his, accidentally going too far would’ve resulted in serious injury.

He came close once;  abruptly yanking your arm . You were  trying to pull yourself out of bed, and he'd been quick on the draw to  reach out and snatch up your  limb. In the heat of the moment, he pulled you back in an awkward  position;  drawing out a pained cry as you crashed back down on the mattress.  It wrenched  his chest, and  he immediately gathered your body to  inspect  your shoulder. Fortunately, there wasn’t any  real damage beyond a strain, but the  near incident bothered him to the point of postponing sex. He would be content  with keeping you in his arms for the night.

Since then, he adapted to  giving you a bit of a fighting chance  before wrangling you in .

Right now though? He had something else in mind.

“My Ladyship...” He cooed. Your ears perked up at the pet name, but remained unmoved. Suddenly, the sound of his wooden chair scraping back against the hardwood was heard, followed by soft footsteps. Very soon, he came into your field of vision and laid on his side beside you. Propping and arm up to hold his head. His back now getting warmed by the fire.

There was something about the way he looked while he was positioned  to  stare longingly at you.  His face was now clean-shaven with a short haircut.  He wore a light blue dress shirt with a  burgundy tie and black vest and black dress pants.  Complete  it  with the black dress shoes, and he turned into another kind of handsome. It was annoying how many out fits he could be  in and turn out  unbearably  attractive. 

Having a jaded look painted all over your face, you answered with an abrupt: 

“What?”

“ You look  positively ravishing , ”

“I’m naked with a robe,”

“And what  can beauty be  transcribed as, but in its barest form? ”

Fuck. He was using his bedroom voice. You tried loathing it, but those stupid hormones of yours couldn’t help it. And to add to the frustrations, he  reached out with his free hand to lightly hold your chin. Rubbing his thumb across your bottom lip. His eyes were zeroing in on your mouth as he opened  his  again.

“O how much more doth beauteous beauty seem, by that sweet ornament which truth doth give,”

This fucker, he had the gall to  recite Shakespeare’s fifty-fourth sonnet. It  made you swoon something fierce for a good minute, but then you realized  a trap , and you smacked his hand away and sat up.

“Don’t play me. You’re better off  _ not _ sweet-talking ,”

In the past week, you’ve gotten  more vocal with  speaking up beyond pleas for freedom. Well…it didn’t really reap the results you wanted. He got excited over any kind of response you gave him ; angry, sad, pretending to be agreeable . If this man was in a choice based RPG , he'd be immune to the dialogue wheel.

Meanwhile, he wordlessly retracted his hand while he watched your reaction form into defensive irritation. How cute. Did you really think that would bother him? If anything, it tempted him to get just as hot-blooded. However, he merely smiled and mimicked your movement to sit up.

“I see my ever  radiant Ladyship  is in no mood for poetry ,”

“Stop! Just…stop . I -“

You immediately shut up. You really didn’t want to deal with him today. Truth be told, you didn’t want to deal with him at all. It felt like torture trying to keep however much integrity you had left. You felt drawn and tired. For some reason, you wanted to cry. More than likely it was because he kept you trapped here while chipping away at your morals. Or maybe it was your flavorless life, and the fact that your lack of decisions had ultimately led to someone making them for you. But you came to the conclusion of one thing: This was all your fault. Now being consumed by guilt and unfulfillment, you turned away from him to give him obvious signals to leave you alone. Instead, he latched onto your wrist and twisted you back to face him. You tried tugging your limb back harder; wearing an angrier expression. He only stared back with no sign of emotion. It took him no effort to keep his hold.

“SHIT!  L et go of me!”

He briefly flicked his eyes to  both  your wrists , and then back to your face.

“No,”

“NO?!  You just like being sick then , huh?!”

He didn’t reply back to the distasteful remark, but did choose to abruptly stand up; forcing you on your feet with him. It was a surprise, and if he didn’t still have you by a limb, you would’ve fell face first into that beautiful chest. Your struggle must’ve looked silly as you tried freeing yourself with an arm forcibly raised in the air. When that fail ed, all you could do was stand there looking humiliated;  hot tears  were already  rolling down your face .  He stayed silent .

“*sniffle* Why do you even like me? I’m not pretty or that smart, and I can barely make up my mind half the time…I can’t even do…I’m…worthless…”

It felt  surprising for you to just blurt  out your insecurities like that ,  but the question had always lingered in the back of your mind.  As scary at this situation was, you  never expected someone would  be interested in you enough to stage a kidnapping. You could only assume he was gonna use you for more sinister purposes, or  be turned into one of his staff that ran the place.

As you stood there waiting for an answer , something that would at least help you figure out where you stood,  he finally unhanded your wrist.  But the contact was traded off wit h  put ting his arms around your waist to pull you close;  resting his forehead against yours.  It was hard to believe something as simple as that instantly put your crying on pause.

“ You think  your quiet life makes you worthless? Why? ”

You thought it was rhetorical, until the growing silence  made you realize that he genuinely wanted an answer from you.

“I… I don’t… I though  I’d be… I’m…I’m afraid I’ll make a mistake . I didn’t want to  mess anything up . Now I’m  scared that I missed too much,”

You don’t know why you confessed something so personal to him. Maybe it helped that it wasn’t someone who you knew too personally. Some of it was that you didn’t want him to consider tormenting you to get the information out. Regardless of which method, it felt a little easier getting it off your chest. He must’ve agreed, because a chuckle suddenly rumbled in his chest. 

“ That’s all? You  make it sound so bad. There’s nothing wrong with  being a good girl. It sounds like a  reward every man yearns for ,”

His calloused hands slid up to the sides of your face; his thumbs rubbing against your cheeks. Wiping away the cooling tears. It was the affection of it that made the your heart throb longingly.

“ Isn’t that what  _ you  _ wanted? To have a good man enjoy you, as you would with him? Not be used like some slut and get  thrown away? ”

“ Well… its not just-“

“Oh but it is. I can see the heart on your sleeve. Your fears come hand-in-hand with it. The idea of someone who loves you, be disappointed with a modest, quiet life. After living so sheltered, you’re afraid nobody could ever love such a ‘plain Jane',”

Every word he way saying  struck a nerve. You wanted to turn your head  away, but  he wasn’t about to let you go. He kept his  hold to make sure his piercing  ga ze reached you.

“ But…I’m not  a  nobody.  I’m a somebody who  found himself a rose  in a garden of wildflowers .  A nd you would do well to believe I would weed out the  _ entire _ bed …just for that rose,”

You thought he was gonna make some snide comment or joke. Instead, you didn’t realize your arms were already around his neck; brushing your nose against his. Staring back into those brown eyes with so much intensity. You never imagined a man can say something so…beautiful. He couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. You were gonna wake up any second and be alone in your bed.

What ended up happening instead, was his lips pressing against yours. They were sweeter than you remembered last. You kissed him back hungrily; feeling your thighs getting sticky from your arousal. The heart in your chest beat so fervently, that you thought you were going to faint. However, you fought to stay awake and even bowed you head down to breathe for a moment; though taking in air was more challenging than you realized. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked innocently in your ear. “Is my quiet rose getting excited?”

His words were making you so uncomfortably aroused. The ache burning your abdomen hurt with every small movement you made. Evidence of the frustrating pain manifested with small whimpers that would slip out of your mouth and shaking knees that made you lean into him.

The warmth of a beautiful woman melting at affectionate words had little else to be compared to, as it stirred the hunger inside him in return. They tend to glow a certain way. Their touches were attentive. Their vessels lovingly draped over the object of their adoration like a comforting blanket. Many had done so for him, but it was only yours who brought out the fire he needed to consume you. Full of excitement, he teased you further. Sliding his hands to your waist. Playing with the tie of your robe.

“ Don’t hide that pr etty face. Come on, I wanna see  you , ” he  nudged with the  bridge of  his nose against your  cheek. 

Too shy to listen, you press your face into the crook of his neck; pulling yourself  to  fully  embrace him. Breathing him in. He groaned as your soft, inviting form enveloped him. The scent of the soap you had washed yourself with earlier in the evening filled his senses. It was subtle enough to be noticed, and not strong enough to overstay its welcome. He  needed to taste  that warm, soft skin again .

With the need to have you overshadowing his patience, he nearly dropped you as he went down on his knees. He led you back onto the soft pelt rug. Your arms were seized and brought down to your sides while having to watch the face of a man drunk on lust. His hands fumbled wildly as he went to undo the tie of your robe. Nearly tearing the garment apart revealing your flushed, naked body. 

“You have no idea how wrong you are…” he growled. Running his hands from the soft swell of your breasts, to the bone of your hips. He stopped to ingrain the moment of your vulnerable form into his memory. “How ignorant you are…of how much power you’re capable of wielding. You think you’re inferior like the rest of them-“

He choked on a groan as he felt tight in his trousers. His hands had smoothed down to your inner thighs, and found evidence of lust. It coated his fingers spread outward to the front of you. And it didn’t go unnoticed that he managed to wring a blissful moan out of you. This caused him to spread your legs apart and bend his head down, to give a slow lick to your cunt. The second his warm tongue passed the clit, your voice let out this short, fervid whine. The sensitivity was practically killing you. 

You expected him  to work you over right away, but he  stayed still for a moment . His mind was attempting to figure  out where to start.

“ You deserve  nothing less than perfection ,”

He found your mound of soft curls once more and breached your folds with his tongue. Slowly easing past your entrance to work his way deeper inside. The force of pleasure hit you unexpectedly; tightening your walls and making you moan loudly. One of your hands running through his hair to find some sort of grip. Your other hand sought out his to entangle both of your fingers with. Meanwhile your walls had desperately tightened around nothing as your senses were played with. The feeling intensified when his nose brushed on your clit. It almost escaped you of how different the previous times were compared to now.

Before this, you fought him during his wildest, and crossed your legs at his gentlest. You were terrified of wanting him. Who’s to say he wouldn’t turn on you down the road? Or what if there was something more to his motives than someone warming his bed?  Every day you were here, the scenarios ran through your mind. When he took you, you blocked out what you could before giving up. But now? Offering yourself to him? He was an experience to live for. Maybe having your life ruined won’t be such a bad thing.

As he greedily sucked out the leaking juices from your folds, a sense of entitlement he possessed came out in full force as he went faster. Pulling your legs over his shoulders. You panted so fast, it made you dizzy. The tight coil of your orgasm was threatening to make you burst.

“ I-I-I feel like- “

Your words halted as a warm rush of your slick came; most of it filling his mouth as he drank from you. Your legs shook from the rush of it, overcome by the sweet euphoria of release. There was this off, strange groan as your head was bent back. And as soon as it was over, your body was trembling and covered perspiration. Your hands that had held onto his hands and short locks lost their grip. Another sound came out of you then. Between the hot puffs of air. It was soft, full of relief, so much satisfaction…

Your legs were lowered down, and his  body climbed over you ; making sure  they had still been spread out  when he hastily  loosened his  tie. 

The  man’s clothes were  half drenched in sweat and  wrinkled.  His lips moist from eating you out. 

He hadn’t expected to get so riled up this evening. He was only supposed to tease you and then leave you wanting before taking you. But after hearing you confess your fears and submit to him, how could he leave you well enough alone?

“You’ve been so good to me,” he said in a tone that could barely keep himself together while tearing away his vest. “You can’t even fathom how much I want to fuck you,” he managed to get out while his fingers then traveled down to his pants. Frantically loosening his belt and unbuttoning himself. His heavy cock came free between his legs, dripping with precum, when he guided the tip of himself to you. Brushing against your entrance. 

Stimulated by the  touch, you walls  reacted, but found nothing; making you  whine uncomfortably.

“ Please! D-don’t tease me  anymore!” you begged as a hand  came to tug at the sleeve of his shirt. The  plea was amusing to him ; he loved how you needed hi s body. Something he would freely give to  you. If only  that stupid s lu t informant had gotten things right the first  tine.  Then he could’ve enjoyed you sooner and move d his other plan along faster.

With a chuckle, he  slowly lowered his head and  planted his soft lips against yours. Kissing you passionately when he  pushed himself  past you r threshold ; going in slow strokes and  easing himself inside until his entirety  was sheathed inside you.

He held onto your soft hips then. Pulling himself out halfway before thrusting back in. A little more harsh than the first time. He could tell the way he felt all those small whimpers, or shaking moans he swallowed. The sounds you made, even the angry screaming you finally brought out, was like a siren's voice. He was gonna wring every bit of it out of you.

Meanwhile, you had to separate your lips from him. Struggling for a breath in the throes of passion was difficult. The way he kissed you felt so good, way too good. He probably could suffocate you if he wanted. But you were thankful that he allowed you recover. Although, it was never for too long. “Where are you going?” he asked huskily between his intense strokes. “Come back to me,” he insisted; just before putting his mouth back over yours anyway.

The thrusts of his hips grew more chaotic. Stretching you out as your walls had clenched around him. Coating his cock in your slick as he bottomed you out. The way he rubbed your insides made the feeling of yet another release bubble furiously. You fidgeted slightly as it started to overwhelm you.

He could feel the way your cunt had tightened around him. He wasn’t far from finishing you off. He hadn’t been too far off either; the burning ache of his climax ate at him as he tried to sate you first. One of his hands came down to where you were both joined. His index finger reached for your clit to press against it like was a small button. 

Instantly, his mouth absorbed the shout of pleasure coming out of you. Your walls continued to squeeze and flutter wildly. He pushed down on it again to play with it some more; practically aiming to kill you by overloading your body with an unnatural amount of pleasure. 

That’s when it happened. You were able to tear your face away again to hide in the space between his neck and shoulder. Your voice started out with a low growl that evolved into a pitched whine. It was shaky, hoarse and half muffled by his shirt collar. But damn if it didn’t feel so beautiful beyond words. The orgasm just kept coming, and he kept fucking you right through it.

When you finally started to come down from the high of your release, he wasn’t able to  control himself any longer.  His fingers dug  into the flesh of your hips  as he came.  Filling  you with his warm seed. So much of it  already leaking out.

Your head felt heavy and  you nearly smacked the back of it as you let it drop. Staring up at the ceiling while you breathed desperately. You were sure about being a  complete mess; wild hair, flushed face and sweaty beyond belief.  It  was something you still weren’t used to.  And whenever you  _ did _ want to clean up, he would  always keep you from it . Complimenting  the form of your afterglow. It wasn’t something that was noticeable to you, but  this time,  there was no protest to groom yourself. Then suddenly , you felt a  h and hold the side of your face. 

There he was, staring back at you with a  small comforting smile.  He  propped himself up with his other arm to make sure all of his weight didn’t continue to crush you. His appearance, while shabby, still looked  gorgeous. 

“Did I do well,  little rose?”

Your mouth immediately pulled into a frown in an attempt to  stop a smile. It was futile though, since your  lips were a too puckered . 

How can you answer such a weird question?  ‘Hey, I just gave you mind-blowing sex, and I want you to say how I did'. That’s something you figured only people in the movies inquired about.  More realistically, you thought the questions would be closer  from ‘Did I hurt  you at all' ranging to ‘ Should I bring food next time’.

Still, you mustered up some courage to open your mouth. Trying _reeeally_ hard to stay neutral, but your face wasn’t made to not have a tell. It instantly formed into this big smile. Your eyes flitted down to avoid looking right at him.

“Umm …yes… though I was wondering…can you bring food next time?”


End file.
